Summer Triangle
by Yasu-chan
Summary: [Zodiac P.I. Fanfiction] 'You ever have just one of those days where everything that can go wrong does? Well my name is Kotori Oikawa and I seem to be having one of those days.'
1. One of those days

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Zodiac P.I. I do however own most of the charactes in this story._

**Summer Triangle**  
-Chapter 1-

You ever have just one of those days where everything that can go wrong does? Well my name is Kotori Oikawa and I seem to be having one of those days.

"Cooperate and ya won't get hurt. Now hand it over." I stared at the man in front of me. Actually I stared more at his gun. It was shiny. Yes, shiny and pointing at me.

I clutched the object of concern tight to my body, scared stiff. Yes, I was having one of those days. I mean first Nami threatens me and then I get attacked by some strange mugger.

"B-but-" He pressed the gun tip to my forehead, silencing me.

"I thought I had put it clear enough." He hissed at me. I gulped. His bleached orange hair contrasted with my own raven colored locks. Why me? Oh, why me?

All of a sudden the mugger was jerked away from me and slammed into a brick wall bordering the alleyway the mugger had backed me into earlier. I whipped my bright blue eyes to the source of my eternal gratitude.

There stood a boy with mud brown hair in a ponytail. It was an American!

"Unless you want a bump to match that one, I suggest you leave," the mysterious American said. My mugger scowled at the boy but skulked away.

I sighed in relief and checked the bag's occupants to see if everything was all right.

"So what's so grand in there that you wouldn't give up to 'im" I felt a warmth rise to my cheeks as my eyes rose to meet the boy's. He was closer now and leaning down toward me. His green eyes were inspecting me. I blushed more and took a step back. He cocked a grin. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to see what you held so dearly." My eyes found their way to the ground.

"Justsomepaints'nstuff" I mumbled quickly to myself, embarrased. Surely a tough American like him would look down on my love of painting.

He blinked at me. "Wait, repeat that. What?"

"Just some paints 'n stuff," I said a little louder.

"Really? You're an artist?" He said surprised. I nodded blushing. "Heck, that's cool. Never knew a person that did that kind of shit."

"Thanks... I think.." I answered a bit confused. He smiled at me.

"Dammit Jonah! Where'd you go?" A female voice's yell echoed from farther away. The American turned his head and sighed.

"Well it seems I must be going now," he said turning back to me. He smiled. "Nice meetin' you Miss Artist." With that he ran off back to the street. I stared after him blinking.

How... interesting...

_**Authors Note:** 'lo! I'm Yasu-chan! Also known as Kit-chan(which was taken) and Fox-kit(on fictionpress this was also taken sadly) Yasu is the name of my muse (yesh I named my muse shut up) so I thought it would be alright to call myself that -nods-. This is my first fanfiction that I've decided to share with the fanfiction community. A.K.A. I was finally convinced to get an account on here and this story was just written afterwards hehe._

_This is also Zodiac P.I. fanfiction! I love Zodiac P.I.! I wish it would be made into an anime -sniff-. Well anyway hope ye like!_

_Love and Peace Yasu-chan!_

_P.S. Yah, I know this chapter so super short. That's why I've also uploaded chapter 2!_


	2. Kicking TVs hurt

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Zodiac P.I. I do however own most of the charactes in this story including Kotori, the Summer Triangle Detectives, and Kotori's schoolmates._

**Summer Triangle**  
-Chapter 2-

Let's see. A little more blue it's starting to look a bit red. I dipped my paintbrush into the blue paint mixing it with the magenta looking glob.

I was in the living room, with newspaper strewn around me and a piece of canvas in front of me. It was the only room in the house with a skylight and I was painting the stars.

My mother sat near me on our old black couch. She had just barely closed the shop for the night so she was still in her fortune telling gown and wig. She stared at the blinking screen in front of her (It was the only light in the room seeing how I had turned to rest off so I could see out the skylight). She was watching the news, like always. I never did understand her love of news watching, since it never seemed like a thing Mom would do.

"Thanks Ms. Umachi, we'll have to see how the new band Helium does on the charts." The News-Anchor buzzzed wrapping up the music report for the day.

Now where's the big dipper? I dipped my paint into my newly mixed yellow-white.

"Oh this just in!" Exclaimed the Anchor's bimbo of a Co-Anchor, the theme music for breaking news played in the background. "It seems that new group of vigilanties have struck again!" Both Mom and I whipped our heads to the screen. I, because of the fact that my mother had been very interested in these vigilanties.

"Really Ms. Tanaka?"

"Yes! And we've even got a clear image of one of them." The picture appeared on the screen behind them.

It was of a girl jumping. Her bright red braid whipped behind her, and an almost glowing white half-mask covered her face.

"Wow, don't these vigilanties remind you of someone? Like maybe Spica?" My mother leaned in closer.

"Oooo! That's true! I've heard they've even got star names like her. Maybe they're a new breed of Spica warriors!" The Anchor laughed.

"If that's so, Ms. Tanaka, then they've certainly improved. If what the authorities say is true, these "warriors" solve cases even faster then the former Spica did." The two laughed.

"I was only a kid!" My mother said screaming at the television. "How was I supposed to solve cases likety-split!" I stared at my mother confused. What the hell was she talking about?

My umber-haired father rushed into the room.

"Lili, what's wrong?" He asked worried. Mom kicked the TV childishly and then hopped on one foot trying to ease the the pain that probably now jounced through her leg.

"Stupid new crimefighters giving Spica a bad name," she mummered discontently to herself. "This is all your fault!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at Dad.

He looked at her a bit amused. "Why is it my fault, hun?"

Mom strode to him, prodding her index finger into his chest. "If -poke- you had -poke- just let me -poke- hand down -poke- the star ring -poke- we wouldn't be in this mess -pokepoke-" Dad's brown eyes darkened.

"Lili..." He said in a warning tone.

"Kotori needs to recieve the star ring and accept her fate! She needs to become Spica!"

My paintbrush clattered on to the newspaper making a crinkling noise. My painting forgotten.

"W-what?" I stumbled, confused. My feet were rooted to the spot. I stared wide eyed at my mother.

"Ko..tori..." My mother said dumbly. She must have forgotten in her rage that I was still there.

"What?" I cried louder. What did she mean become Spica?

_**Authors Note:** Chapter 2! If you've never read Zodiac P.I(which you shough -nod- Lili, Kotori's mother, is the main character as is Hiromi(the father)._

-Yasu-chan!


	3. Daydreaming in Class is Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Zodiac P.I. I do however own most of the charactes in this story including Kotori, the Summer Triangle Detectives(god I need a new name for them any suggestions?), and Kotori's schoolmates._

**Summer Triangle**  
-Chapter 3-

"We've solved another case, Master." A girl with a bright red braid and a half mask on her face kneeled in front of a shadowed figure. Two boys, also masked, kneeled behind her.

"Good." The shadowy figure said. He then turned to one of the boys, this one with duller browner red hair than the girl. "How does your research on Spica go, Altair?"

"It seems that Spica hasn't been seen for a goodsixteen years." Altair replied.

"We'll just have to coax her out of retirement then, huh my children?" The three bowed their heads.

"Of course, master." They answered in sync.

I sat in my seat boredly listening to Mr. Mizuno talk about the wonders of ellipses. My best friend Maki Umida was snoring slightly beside me.

I know she expected me to take notes for the both of us but my mind kept wandering. You couldn't blame me though. My mind was bound to wander after last night's revelation. I mean, come on, it's not everyday you learn you're going to be a famous crimefighter...

_"Ko..tori..." My mother said dumbly. She must have forgotten in her rage that I was still there. _

"What?" I cried louder. What did she mean become Spica? Mom's face contorted from a guilty expression to a determined one.

"Kotori you must inheirit the job of-" She was cut off my Dad's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Lili! I told you where I stood on this years ago, and I haven't moved yet." Dad said sternly. Mom tensed up for a second and looked like she was going to bite his hand off but then she calmed down. Dad's hand slipped from her mouth, surprised at her sudden calmness.

"Hiro..." She started looking up at Dad. I'd never seen my mother so calm outside of her reading room before. "It's our fate. It was my mother's, it was mine, and now it's Kotori's... It's our fate to carry the star ring and become Spica." My father looked at the floor guiltily.

"I know Lili.. I just don't want my baby to get hurt like you did." Mom smiled up at him.

"Ya know Mom left me her Sirius costume," She started nonchalantly, "I can keep her safe until she's mastered the star ring." My father looked at Mom, and then me. He then sighed.

"Fine." I took a step toward my parents. I had been quiet during the fight, but now I was feeling a bit ignored.

"Um... Can you explain this to me, please?" My parents whipped their heads at me. My mother sweatdropped.

"Oh. Kotori. Forgot you were here again." My Dad sweatdropped when she said that, and patted Mom sympathetically on the back.

"Can you explain to me what you mean about me being Spica?" I repeated once again. My Dad sighed a bit discontented, but said nothing. Mom shot him an amused glance as he snuck out of the room.

She plopped back down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. I walked across the crinkling newspaper and joined her. She took my left hand and slipped a ring on to my middle finger. I recongnized the star design, it was the ring Mom always wore. I looked up confused.

"This is the star ring. It's been passed down for generations among my family. With it you can become Spica, Zodiac P.I.." My mother stated. I stared at her in bewilderment.

Mom had then explained what it meant to be Spica to me. It was all hard to take in. I mean come on! My mother solving crimes? She was hardly able to pass High School, let alone solve mysteries. Then again she did have Dad to help her, as she explained to me.

I stared at the ring on my left hand. I wasn't one for jewelry usually. I wouldn't even get my ears pierced. The star ring, however, it seemed to belong there, on my hand. As if it was made for me.

"Ms. Oikawa." I jumped, startled.

"Yes?" I replied looking up nervouslyat my teacher.

"It will do you good to listen in class and take notes, rather than daydream and admire jewelry." I blushed and sank into my seat.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Mizuno went back to teaching. I heard a snicker beside me. I turned and saw it was Maki. I glared at her but her eyes still laughed at me. And it probably was rather humorous on her end considering _she_ was usually the one getting caught. Well at least I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't use a detention right now. It would give stupid Nami another reason to critizise me.

Nami...

Nami Takura considered herself my rival. Her reason? Because her family owned a fortune telling shop, as did mine. Of course my Mom and I went about using Astrology, while hers used Tarot Cards. Normally I wouldn't mind too much at someone thinking this, but Nami was a mean spirited girl and she liked to bully me. Not to mention she's one of the more popular kids in my grade.

I sighed and let my mind wander back to my notes. The notebook paper in front of me was covered in little doodles. Turning it over I started copying some last minute notes from the board. Didn't want to fail math now did I?

_**Authors Note:** Here's Chapter 3! I know the chapters are unbelievably short but I'm working on making them longer(this one's about 1000 words). It's funny because I've never quite had this problem (thinks of fictionpress story with chapters averaging in 2000 words) Oh well that's just how the ball rolls._

Also note:(spoiler for those who haven't read manga)When Hiromi(Kotori's dad) says that he doesn't want Kotori hurt like Lili was, he is referring to an event that happened in Book 3 where Lili almost died in a burning building. 

Hehehe Maki's named after someone and I believe Fuyuko-chan knows who -smiles-.

**Fuyuko-chan:** All bow down to the great Fuyuko-chan! Gravi Fanfic Writer Extrodinare! hehe

My style's improved? Really? Yah I think so too. I think it has a lot to do with the Creative Writing class we took. I still keep things I learned there in mind when I write. And I know from other stories, the ones I've written on fictionpress, what my weaknesses were (-coughsettingdescriptcough-).

Anyway thanks for the review! I'll go review your story now -smiles-

Yasu-chan!


	4. Dumping Pudding on People is Wrong Too

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Zodiac P.I. I do however own most of the charactes in this story including Kotori, the Summer Triangle Detectives(god I need a new name for them any suggestions?), and Kotori's schoolmates._

**Summer Triangle**  
-Chapter 4-

"I still can't believe the Great Scholar Kotori was daydreaming in class!" Maki hooted at me. My face couldn't help but heat up. 

"Give me a break, Maki," I said trying to get her to stop. We were making our way toward the cafeteria, seeing how it was lunch time. Maki was expertly walking backwards. How she did it without bumping into anyone was still a mystery to me. 

"Nu uh! You're always scolding me for falling asleep in class. Now it's my turn." She answered, giving me an impish grin. Her short brunette curls bounced with each step. 

"Which reminds me. You were sleeping in class again and I don't even have all the notes this time. You're screwed." I retorted returning her grin with one my own. 

"Yes! But you'll go down with me!" Maki said turning around and swinging a hand over my shoulder. I giggled. 

"Actually I already understand the topic, so nya!" I stuck out my tongue. 

"Wahh?" Maki blanched. I laughed again and pulled her into the cafeteria. 

"Come on let's get our food." I chimed, changing the subject. She glowered at me and mumbled curses. 

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I saw a tray fly across the room. Horrified, I turned to see the damage. Behind me had been Chisa Tsuki a shy girl in grade 11. I had maybe talked to her once or twice before this. Her school sailor blouse was covered with chocolate pudding. My eyes widened at the sight. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chisa. Let me help you get to the bathroom." I said guiltily. Chisa, who had been staring shocked at the pudding, looked up at me. Her brown eyes were watering. 

All of a sudden she shoved me away and burst into tears. I watched as she run out of the room. I wanted to run after her, but she looked like she didn't want to talk to me. Sadly, I noticed no one else ran after her either. Didn't any of her friends care? 

Maki tugged at my sleeve. 

"Come on, Kotori, don't let Chisa ruin your day. I heard she's been acting weird lately," she said, pulling me into line. 

"Really?" I answered. She nodded. 

"Yah I heard that she won't talk to anyone anymore." We filled up our plates. I couldn't help but avoid the chocolate pudding. 

"Oh." We paid for our food and took a seat at one of the many tables. Besides us, it was empty. 

"Speaking things I've heard recently," Maki started, changing the subject," I heard we're getting some new students tommorow." My eyes lit up. 

"Really?" I said digging in. She nodded at me. 

"Yah, they're American's even." I looked up at her words surprised. 

"Exchange Students?" 

"Nah," She shook her head, "My reliable source says they moved here." I rolled my eyes. Her reliable source usually equalled Kiku Suzuki, the school gossip. 

"What grade?" I asked slurping up some instant noodles. 

"Both 10th. Twins I think, and boys." I rolled my eyes at Maki. 

"Yay, more morons for our grade." I said unenthusiastically. Maki laughed at me. 

"Come on not all boys in our school are dumbasses." I shot her a look. "Just most of them." I gave a nervous giggle. Most of the boys were under Nami's thumb so they bullied me a lot with her. They've caused my look on things to become a bit jaded when it came to the boys my age. 

"Maybe we can get them before Nami poisons their minds." I said jokingly. 

"Speaking of the Queen of Cats, where is she today?" Maki asked. I looked around the lunchroom, but girl was no where in sight. Usually during lunch she made money off reading peoples cards. 

"I guess she's sick." I answered, shrugging. 

"Maybe..." Maki replied unconvinced. I didn't blame her, either. Nami was never sick. It was sometimes freaky. 

"I don't care where she is, as long as it's not near me." I stated. Maki laughed. 

"Hear, hear!" She raised her milk carton, and I raised mine to hers. We clinked the cartons and gulped the milk. 

Here's to a day without Nami. 

_**Authors Note:** Chapter 4. I posted it with Chapter 3 but I think this will be the last time I do so -nods- the chapters are beginning to get longer. -sigh- I wish more people would review the story but I guess that's what I get for posting in the Misc. Section. Oh well at least I can pride myself on the fact that I've posted the first Zodiac P.I. fanfic to go past one chapter(that I've found you can find another please show me I'd love to read another Zodiac P.I. fanfic -nods-. Also for all those fans of the Zodiac Spirits, don't worry in a few more chapters Kotori will call her first one(I'm easing her in nicely with Praesepe_

Yasu-chan! 


End file.
